LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2013
12:49 Howdy 01:03 so what is a good server? 01:03 so what is a good minecraft server? 01:38 so 01:39 any mod news? 01:41 mythrun? 01:51 are you good at making skins? 01:52 hello hikai 01:53 i was playing hunters server 01:53 ya 01:53 do you know why polt left? 01:56 come pon fixcraft im lonely to play woth the team [01:56 lost 01:56 hi. 01:57 hello can you put up your server? 01:57 ok 01:57 TKX 01:57 ok 02:21 by 03:08 Hello White, Miner, Mythrun. 03:10 hello 03:10 Hiya 03:11 i like tree's 03:11 afc (away from chat) minecraft its mornng 03:12 Hello. 03:12 Hello! 03:14 Hey... 04:05 WHOA 04:05 A small few believe in nostalgia... 04:05 Most packed I've seen this place in a long time! 04:05 ...And there apparently hasn't been a lick of activity for an hour. 04:06 That says all too much... 04:26 Hiya Chip 04:26 afk 04:46 Hello, TLUW. 05:41 hi 05:43 Hello, Hikai. 05:59 Hello, Mysterygoo. 06:40 Bye, see you tomorrow. 02:26 HALO>COD 03:00 What is that for game? 03:10 HALO>COD 03:15 hi white 03:57 good morning all 04:03 Goor Morning 04:08 hi. 04:09 is chat better today? 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:13 04:16 hi poltur 04:17 any news? 04:17 Has you heard that it will a legend of Chima MMOG 04:17 um....I Don't Think So 04:17 YES 04:17 We Are still Comparing And Contrasting 04:17 It is great! Has it been any news of the Funcom MMOG? 04:17 wut? 04:18 Do you know when the Chima TV serie will be released? 04:19 One Sec I'll Check LEGO Club Magazeen 04:19 ok 04:21 Januarry 16th same date that LEGO Atlantis And Ninjago Premiered 04:21 1 hour premier 04:22 I figured it out! 04:22 On CartoonNetwork 04:22 What? 04:22 your models? 04:22 Yup 04:22 Faster render time 04:23 04:23 It took 19 hrs to render a tiny bit (from 2:00 PM yesterday t about 9:30 this morning) 04:23 Just a few simple settings and tada! 04:24 Plus, if I install the newest GPU drivers, I might (don't know yet...) but I might get faster GPU speed! 04:24 So faster render@ 04:24 *! 04:24 04:25 04:25 I tried rendering twice, but they both took over night. 04:25 I would have had the render yesterday, but it was slow. 04:28 Yay. Bye 04:28 Bey 04:58 Hello, Zaxzax. 04:58 Hey! 05:00 brb afk 05:00 bey 05:08 hi 05:08 Hi 05:08 WATCH OUT 05:08 what>? 05:08 There Are New Mods On Hixcraft 05:08 Giants Spwn' 05:08 and Wraiths 05:08 And Pigjockeys 05:08 And HellHounds 05:08 what type of wraiths? 05:08 we have TPA\ 05:08 YES 05:09 and i changed my skin a bit 05:09 Floating Pumkin head with chest plait 05:09 and moat is done 05:09 :O 05:09 05:09 i better stay up in my tree 05:09 Back. 05:09 I can see HellHound and giant 05:10 You guys playing same kinda game? 05:10 Hey Le. 05:10 Yo 05:10 Yes Minecraft 05:10 Hello, Le. 05:10 Ah, 05:12 So how is everyone? 05:12 good 05:14 Fine, thank you. 05:14 Praying I don't get sick. 05:14 Dad has been sick since Thursday. 05:15 Wow, i hope he gets better. 05:16 I will pray for both of you. 05:16 I'm not sick, neither is anyone else but Dad, but we don't want to get sick. 05:16 But thanks, Zax. 05:17 Your welcome. 05:22 hi 05:22 hi 05:22 back 05:22 Hi 05:22 Welcome back, Lost. 05:22 what are you guys up to? 05:23 Nothing at all. 05:23 WHAT ARE YOU HIDEING? 05:23 Fixcraft server 05:23 ??? 05:24 an MC servr 05:24 with Hikai 05:24 ?/ 05:26 Ugh, Dad is playing Angry Birds Star Wars. 05:26 NOO! 05:26 ITS ORESHOME 05:26 what kind of sever is it polt? 05:27 survival 05:27 Hello, Edawglemons. 05:27 and pvp building? 05:27 yup 05:27 what kind of survival is it? 05:27 hey chipika 05:28 is it a fac sever? 05:28 well its survival and greifing is allowed to a point 05:28 no its normal 05:28 ? 05:28 DO YOU WEANT THE IP OR NOT 05:28 what its a fac sever? 05:28 IDK? 05:28 ? 05:29 ok lets restart 05:29 is it a fac sever? 05:29 ITs a survival server no there are not factions 05:29 ohh 05:30 so how is hikai playing with you 05:30 were teamed up 05:30 ohh can i team up with you? 05:30 yes 05:30 people only fight if they have to 05:31 I am now annoyed by that game... 05:31 ok i love pvp meat me at the spawn 05:31 most people are nice 05:31 but raid each others homes 05:31 If you need me, say my name. ;) 05:31 Go ahead, Zax. I'm listening. 05:31 polt 05:31 IP I know 05:31 meet me at the spawn 05:32 fix.d74g0n.com 05:32 meet me at the spawn 05:32 when day 05:32 ?? 05:32 BAD things at night 05:33 like?? 05:33 BAD MODS 05:33 Giants 05:33 Wraiths 05:33 WHAT 05:33 WHAT 05:33 Like the Endermen? 05:33 HOW HOW 05:33 just go on 05:33 i hate endermen 05:33 and watch for burning wolves their hell hounds 05:33 ENDERMAN! 05:33 What about Creepers? Do you get those at night? 05:33 yes 05:34 Hmm. 05:34 Jeepers! It's the Creeper! 05:34 Hehe 05:34 good one 05:35 Nice. 05:38 Do Enderman always bend, or walk like men/When they enter the Winter, or mentor the gator? 05:39 No, they pick up blocks, then they go to the Nether to annoy the ghasts with snowballs. 05:43 hi le and zaxzax 05:43 Hi Darwin! 05:43 Hey Polt 05:43 Hello, Darwin. 05:44 Hey 05:45 Hey Darwin. 05:47 Bye 05:47 Gtg 05:47 bye le 05:48 Hey Shaf. 05:48 So what's going on ? 05:48 How are you? What has you been doing lately? 05:49 I am doing Great. I have just been working on LG, and LTA this a going really good. 05:50 what is LG, and do youi mean lNA? 05:50 LNA 05:51 No LG is LEGO Galaxy. and LTA is LEGO Tardis Adventures. 05:51 LNA Is terrible and dead 05:51 Yup. 05:58 Am I the only one that remembers this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdu9NSIWtfY 06:00 Mhm. 06:00 Fascinating. 06:00 Mhm that you remember or that I'm the only one ? 06:00 i gtg bye. 06:01 Bye 06:01 Mhn. 06:01 *Mhm. 06:26 BBL. Back in seven hours. 07:46 Howdy 07:47 Hi 07:47 Hey 07:47 What are you doing? 07:47 Nothing. 07:48 Ninjago is NOT getting replaced by Legends of Chima 07:49 i know 07:50 gtg 10:26 hello? 10:28 hi 11:06 Howdy 11:07 Wow. Not much talk since I lrft at 2:50! D: 11:07 Anyone online? 2013 01 05